Cuando el amor no es locura, no es amor
by AkariHatake
Summary: -KakaAnko- Dos jounins de Konoha tienen una vida solitaria, pero esto pronto va a cambiar...
1. El comienzo de todo

Todo comenzo en una de esas reuniones que suelen tener los jounins para platicar estrategias y acciones ninja,  
una reunion aburrida en la que se encontraban sentados enfrente de la Hokage, Tsnade-sama que se encontraba diciendo uno de esos discursos 'del buen shinobi' acerca de lo que se debe y no hacer en las misiones. 

-Ahh...pero que mierda de reunión es esta, no puedo creer que me hallas convencido de venir si tu sabes que no me gustan este tipo de cosas- dijo una mujer de cabellos violetas y un saco marrón muy grande.

-Pero si tu dijiste que querias venir a ver si daban algo de comer gratis- le contesto su compañera, una mujer de ojos rojos intensos

-Pues pense que estaría más entretenida la cosa, pero ahora veo que no.

-Si, y de Asuma ni sus luces, es raro que se le haga tarde.

Anko y Kurenai se encontraban sentadas en un ricón, esperando a que la larga y aburrida reunión diese fin y que al fin pudieran ser libres de irse.

-No puedo creer que sea tan malvado como para dejar a su queridisima noviecita embarazada aqui, que tal si en una de estas se te sale y...

-¡Anko! ya basta te he dicho que no lo digas en lugares como estos que alguien puede escucharte- dijo Kurenai con un tono de voz enojado

-Ok, gomen, pero no se porque no quieres que se enteren aun si ya en uno de estos dias no muy lejanos va a llegarte, y pues ahí ni como ocultarlo...

-Pues todo a su tiempo, cuando eso pase ya sabre que hacer

-Se, se, como tu digas...

Pero antes de que siguiesen discutiendo de ese tema apareció un hombre con barba y un cigarrillo enfrente de ellas.

-Hola, hola ¿que tal la reunión?

-Asuma, al fin llegas, pense que ya no vendrías y me dejarías abandonada aqui- le dijo Kurenai un tanto molesta.

-Es que por estarlo esperando se nos hizo tarde

-¿Por estarlo esperando?

Detrás de Asuma llegó un hombre con cabellos plateados, la cara cubierta con una máscara y con un pequeño libro en su mano derecha.

-Gomen por el retraso, lo que paso fue que...

-Ahh... Kakashi... ahora veo porque se les hizo tarde- interrumpió Anko antes de que Kakashi pudiese pensar en una escusa para disculparse.

-Bueno, lo importante es que ya estan aqui- dijo Kurenai rápidamente para evitar que comenzara una pelea, ya que era bien sabido que Anko y Kakashi no se llevaban bien y cada conversación suya terminaba en discusión.

-¿Y que tal está la reunión? No se les ve muy animados- comentó Kakashi

-¿Qué no ves? No me cabe la felicidad en la cara, nunca había estado más entretenida- contestó Anko con sarcasmo

Kakashi ya no dijo nada, solamente miro a Anko con cara de querer evitar pelar con ella, sentía que cada comentario que hacia era con fin de molestarlo, y, que al parecer ella disfrutaba hacerlo enfadar, pero esta vez no le iba a dar el gusto de verlo enojado.

-Ya Anko, por favor no empieces- la regañó Kurenai en voz baja

-¿Qué? yo solo digo la verdad, no tengo porque decir cosas que no creo- contestó Anko con un volumen de voz que hasta Kakashi y Asuma escucharon, lo cual hizo que el primero se sintiera disgustado.

-Pues ya, controlate

-Ok, ok me callo, es más por esta noche ya no voy a opinar nada

-Si claro,- contesto Kurenai

Después de esto Tsnade sama termino de decir su discurso para después comentar:

-Con esto damos por terminada la reunión de hoy, en la mesa pueden encontrar algunos aperitivos, esperemos que sean de su agrado y que pasen buenas noches.

-¡¡Al fin!!- dijo Anko con unos gritos que no pudo evitar que fueran escuchados por muchos en la reunion

-Pense que ya no ibas a hablar por esta noche- Dijo Kurenai

-No lo puede evitar, nunca para de hablar- comentó Kakashi que al mismo tiempo leia su libro despistadamente.

Anko lo miro con una cara de 'te odio maldito' pero este ya no dijo nada, mas sin embargo en su cara se apreciaba una satisfaccion por haber hecho enojar a Anko. Después de esto Anko se alejo de ellos y se acerco a la mesa con comida para buscar uno de sus dulces favoritos: el dango.

-¡Aqui esta!- grito Anko con una gran alegría.

-_Baka... no puedo creer que por unos simples dulces pierda la cordura_- penso Kakashi mientras veía a Anko a lo lejos comer 'sus preciados dulces', pero al momento en que penso esto no pudo evitar observar lo linda que se veia con tanta felicidad en la cara y sonrojarse un poco ya que después de todo era raro que una mujer fuese tan 'tierna' al comer pero al percatarse de esto rapidamente sacudió la cabeza y volteó su mirada de regreso a su libro.

-Ya me harte de estar aqui ¿qué tal si mejor nos vamos a celebrar a otro lado?- dijo Asuma con una sonrisa

-¿Celebrar¿Qué?- pregunto Kurenai

-Pues que ya se acabo esta reunión - contesto Asuma con una carcajada

-Si, el tiene razón- comentó Anko

-Entonces ¿A donde vamos? - pregunto Asuma dirigiendose hacia Kurenai

-A mi ni me preguntes - le respondió ella.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo? - contestó Asuma

-Buena idea -contestó Anko -¿Qué tal si vamos al bar? he escuchado que venden un sake con sabor dulce y quiero probarlo.

-Esta bien, por mi no hay problema- dijoKurenai

-¿Vienes tu Kakashi?- le preguntó Asuma

Kakashise quedó pensando por un momento - _¿Porque no? Solamente será por un rato?_ - pero antes de que pudiese responderle a Asuma se escucho a la voz de Anko decir:

-Tal vez no puede venir porque pronto será su hora de dormir- y señaló el reloj que marcaba la hora; las 8:30 p.m.

Kakashi vio a Anko con una mirada asesina mientras esta solo se limito a voltearse mientras se carcajeaba, Kakashi solo se limito a responder:

-Esta bien, los acompaño.

Y volteo a ver a Anko para ver que reacción tenía... efectivamente estaba disgustada.

Anko aun no podía entender porque todo lo que tenía que ver con hacer molestar a Kakashi le hacia feliz, nunca había pasado esto con nadie, era una sensación muy extraña pero que a la vez le gustaba.

Asi que los cuatro se dirigieron al bar más cercano para pasar la noche pero no sabian que algo interesante estaba a punto de pasar entre dos personas...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¡Hola!! aqui traigo mi primer fic en mucho tiempo, es de mi pareja favorita de Naruto, Kakashi x Anko, la verdad ya habia perdido la experiencia en esto de escribir fics asi que espero espero que les guste y opinen para inspirarme y seguir escribiendo el capitulo 2.

Arigato!


	2. Lo siento

Cuando los cuatro llegaron al bar se percataron que estaba lleno de gente solamente había una pequeña mesa en el rincón más apartado así que decidieron tomar lugar ahí. 

El mesero que los iba a atender les pregunto -¿que desean?- con una amabilidad que era típica en  
ese lugar.

-Para mi algo de comer, un poco de carne a la brasa- dijo Asuma

-Yo igual- dijo Kurenai

-Yo quiero una botella del sake dulce- dijo Anko muy entusiasmada

-_Tan temprano y ya va a empezar a tomar, no puedo creerlo_- pensó Kakashi y después contestó -yo sólo quiero un vaso con agua, por favor-.

-Pero si venimos a celebrar, un vaso con agua no te va a servir- le dijo Asuma

-Déjalo, si solo se la pasa leyendo su libro como ibas a esperar que fuese más animado- intervino Anko.

Kakashi no pudo soportar este comentario y antes de que que pudiese responderle algo a Anko, Kurenai los volvió a interrumpir por segunda ocasión en la noche:

-Anko ¿Podrías acompañarme al baño por un momento?

-Esta bien- le respondió Anko.

-Gracias, vamos ya- dijo Kurenai un tanto apurada y jalo a Anko del brazo. Cuando llegaron al baño Kurenai aprovecho para decirle a su amiga -¿Qué te pasa hoy? pareciera que todo lo que te diga o comente Kakashi te molesta.

-No se que me pasa, pero es divertido molestarlo, me gusta ver su cara de enfado- dijo Anko a tono de burla.

-Ah, con que eso era, así que te gusta como se ve enojado- y Kurenai la volteó a ver con una mirada pícara.

-¿Qué? No, no es eso, es solo que... - contestó Anko titubeando -Es divertido-.

-Si claro, solo es eso- comentó Kurenai con algo de sarcasmo.

-¡Pues sí aunque no lo creas!- y al momento de decir estas palabras la cara de Anko tomó un ligero color rojo, que su amiga pudo notar claramente.

Mientras tanto en la mesa del bar Asuma y Kakashi estaban platicando muy tranquilamente cuando de repente Asuma cambió el tema -Por cierto Kakashi ¿Qué te traes con Anko últimamente?- le preguntó con curiosidad.

-¿Yo ¿porque preguntas eso?-contestó Kakashi con cara de extrañado

-Pues no se, últimamente los he visto muy... ¿cómo decirlo?...

-¿Cómo?

-No se... siempre se andan peleando...

-Es por su carácter, muy infantil, creo que ya debería madurar-

-Pero si bien que se te nota feliz cuando empiezan 'sus pleititos'

-¿A mi? - le contestó Kakashi con un poco de pena.

-Si claro que a ti ¿o me lo vas a negar? Aunque no lo quieras admitir.

-Creo que ya estas delirando- dijo Kakashi un poco nervioso -ya debes tener hambre-.

-Ajá, eso debe ser- Respondió Asuma mientras notaba que Kakashi estaba muy desconcertado por la pregunta.

Y antes de que siguieran con la plática se escucho un grito...

-¡¡¡Dynámic Entry!!!

Apareció Gai con una de sus típicas entradas escandalosas, lo cual hizo que todos en el bar se les quedarán viendo con cara de sorpresa.

-Gai, hola- le saludó Asuma

-Pero si son Asuma y mi querido rival- gritó Gai en voz muy alta.

-Gai, baja la voz que todos nos están mirando- le respondió Kakashi con voz de regaño.

-¡Qué malos son ¡Se fueron de la reunión y no me esperaron para venir a celebrar!- volvió a gritar.

-No estamos celebrando nada... solamente venimos aquí para pasar el rato- le comentó Kakashi

-Pues si, el tiene razón, también vinieron Anko y Kurenai pero están en el baño ahora- agregó Asuma.

-¡Oh ¿Anko? me imagino que ya hicieron la escenita de pleito de la noche ¿o no Kakashi?- y mientras decía esto Gai, guiño un ojo.

-Ya vas a empezar tú también, si siguen así ya mejor me voy- le comentó Kakashi un poco molesto.

-Venga, solo era una broma

-Pues no esto estoy para bromas hoy- contestó Kakashi un poco enfadado.

-Uy, pues que poco aguanta ¿no Gai?- dijo Asuma

-Si, si, no se ni porque se enojo.

-Pues saben que ya para no molestarlos con mi presencia mejor me voy - y Kakashi se dio la media vuelta muy enfadado, pues el era de los que no soportaban mucho las bromas. Pero antes de que pudiese irse sin decir nada Gai alcanzó a darle un "pequeño" golpe en la espalda al tiempo que decía - no te enojes, todo es broma-.

Pero Kakashi que no se esperaba esto con el impacto del golpe no pudo mantener el equilibrio. Y justo en ese preciso instante Anko y Kurenai venían regresando del baño. Cual fue la sorpresa de Anko al alcanzar a notar que el ninja copia estaba a punto de caerle encima. Pero fue demasiado tarde, Kakashi solo alcanzó a apoyar sus manos sobre el piso para no caer del todo, y cuando abrió los ojos después de ese empujón solo pudo ver una cosa: la cara de Mitarashi Anko justo debajo de el, tan cerca, incluso podía sentir su respiración sobre su máscara, y pudo notar como la cara de esta estaba completamente roja de la impresión. La cara de Kakashi también estaba igual, pero gracias a su máscara la única que pudo percatarse de esto fue Anko.

-P-Perdón...- fue lo único que pudo decir Kakashi.

Anko no respondió nada. Parecía que se había ido de este mundo. Ni siquiera una palabra de queja, nada. Ambos se quedaron perplejos por unos segundos.

Cuando Kakashi al fin reaccionó trató de quitarse de arriba de Anko lo más rápido posible. Esta seguía sin decir nada. Kakashi en un intento de levantarse de tan penosa posición intento apoyarse de la mesa cercana. Pero esto solo empeoró todo pues en esta mesa había un lindo mantel blanco, y al tratar de contener su peso en el para poder apoyarse lo único que ocasionó fue que el mantel se fuese hacia abajo y que Kakashi volviese a caer. Pero esta vez su cara cayo entre los dos enormes pechos de Anko, ocasionando así y como ustedes se imaginarán una situación muy, pero muy... vergonzosa. Gai trató de intervenir argumentando -lo siento- pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Fue entonces cuando Anko reaccionó de lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, solo alcanzo a notar como Kakashi casi se ahoga entre esos dos enormes bultos para después gritar:

-¡¡Quítate de encima¡¡Pervertido!!

Gritos que hicieron que hasta los que no habían visto tal escena, se percataran de esta. Y después de esto Anko con su gran fuerza bruta empujo al pobre de Kakashi que estaba más rojo que un tomate bien maduro, para después salir corriendo del lugar con la cara toda roja y sin decir nada más.

-¡Anko! - gritó Kakashi quien se fue corriendo detrás de ella.

Asuma y Gai se miraron el uno al otro, sintiéndose culpables de lo que habían hecho. Y Kurenai lo único que les dijo fue:

-Espero que estén contentos.

Pero uno nunca sabe porque pasan las cosas, a veces son coincidencias, pero otras veces son parte del destino mismo...

_Continuará..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¡Segundo capitulo! la verdad tardé en hacerlo porque de repente me llegó un bloqueo y no sabía que poner, pero bueno, ya aquí lo traigo después del tiempecillo cortillo así que espero que les guste y pues no se olviden de dejar reviews n 

Dewa Matta!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. ¿Quieres apostar?

Anko salió corriendo sin decir nada y Kakashi salió detrás de ella, ante el asombro de todas las personas que estaban ahí presentes. 

Unos 5 minutos después de esto, Kakashi se detuvo. Estaba agitado de haber corrido tanto así que tomó un poco de aire y después para si mismo se dijo:

-¿A donde se habrá ido? ya le perdí la vista

Kakashi observó el lugar donde se encontraba. Estaba justo en frente de algunos puestos de comida. La calle se encontraba iluminada por unas cuantas pequeñas luces tenues. Ya era tarde, y casi no había gente por ahí.

Se puso a pensar un poco.-¿Donde se pudo haber metido? de verdad corre muy rápido, o ¿será que ya perdí condición? nah, no creo que sea eso... a ver, a ver, mmm...-

Estuvo ahí pensando por unos cuantos minutos, para después decirse a si mismo:

-Ya debe haberse ido a casa... si tan sólo supiera donde vive...

Pensó en regresarse al bar para preguntarle a Kurenai, pero luego recordó la vergüenza que acababa de pasar, así que prefirió ya no volver a ese lugar.

-De seguro todos ahí deben estar cagándose de la risa.

Suspiró.

-Pero creo que eso es lo que menos importa ahora... y después recordó- ¿Donde vive Anko?  
ahora que lo pienso no se muchas cosas sobre ella.

Kakashi se dio cuenta que en ese momento su cabeza giraba en torno a Anko. En recordar su cara, sus gestos, y... aquellos enormes pechos en los que había estado por décimas de segundos.

-¡¡Ahh!!- gritó al mismo tiempo que jalo sus cabellos -y casi se los arranca- aun no lo entendía -¿Porqué le importaba tanto Anko en ese momento?

Claro, tenía que pedirle una disculpa por lo que había pasado, después de todo ella no tenía la culpa de nada, fue un accidente.

-¡¡Aunque ahora que lo pienso la culpa de esto es de Gai!! Bueno, ya después me las pagará,  
le ganare en el piedra, papel y tijera jujuju, pero ahora debo encontrar a Anko.

Dio unas cuantas vueltas en círculo. _-¡Anko ¿Donde esta Anko!?_ - y otra pregunta más interesante _-¿Porqué me importa tanto dónde está?-_ después de pensar esto y al no encontrar una respuesta a sus preguntas, su estómago hizo un ruido que al parecer quería decir  
que se estaba muriendo de hambre, después de todo no había comido nada desde la tarde.

-Supongo que tendré que comer algo mientras pienso- y después de decir esto se disponía a ir  
a Ichiraku para comerse unos deliciosos fideos pero... ya era demasiado tarde, ya habían cerrado.

Miró a su alrededor para ver si había algún restaurante abierto. Nada. Bueno, solo uno...  
el lugar donde vendían dangos.

-Casi no me gustan los dulces, pero con el hambre que tengo pues tendré que conformarme con  
esas cosas.

Dio unos pasos al restaurante. Cuando llego hasta ahí y estaba a punto de sentarse volteó la mirada y el dueño del lugar le dijo con voz fastidiada:

-Lo siento pero ya cerramos.

-Pero si está abierto. ¿Cómo puede decir que ya cerraron?- contestó Kakashi con tono enfadado.

-Si, lo siento, solamente estábamos esperando a que saliera el último cliente.

-¿Último cliente?

Y después de haber dicho esto se percato de que, efectivamente; solamente había una persona en todo el lugar. Una joven de cabellos violetas que, estaba necia que no quería salir del lugar.

-¡Ya les dije que yo de aquí no me voy aún! - gritaba ella.

-¡¿Anko ¿pero que estas haciendo aquí?

-¡¡Kakashi!! - exclamó Anko con unos gritos que hicieron eco en aquel lugar.

-Gracias a dios, si la conoce por favor dígale que _ya_ cerramos, a ver si usted la convence- le dijo a Kakashi el dueño del restaurante

-Anko ¿Escuchaste verdad?

-Déjame en paz, idiota.

-¿Cómo que idiota?

-¡Sí ¡eres un idiota pervertido!

-¡Ah ¿ahora también soy pervertido?

-Siempre lo haz sido.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Disculpen pero... ¿Pueden resolver sus problemas afuera?- les volvió a insistir el encargado.

-Ya Anko, salgamos de aquí- y Kakashi se la llevo empujándola hasta la puerta, aún enfadado por lo que le había dicho.

-¡No ¡déjame!- gritaba Anko histérica.

Cuando Kakashi al fin logró sacarla de ahí, y después de que les cerrarán la puerta en la cara, volteó a ver a Anko, y le dijo:

-Ahora si... ¿Cómo esta eso de idiota pervertido?

-¿Sabes que? ya no voy a discutir contigo, tu eres el culpable de que hoy haya pasado una de las vergüenzas más grandes de mi vida- dijo Anko.

-¿YO? oye, oye, te aviso que a mi me empujó Gai, fue por eso que paso lo que paso, fue un accidente ¿entiendes ¡un A-C-C-I-D-E-N-T-E!

-Ajá.

-¿No me crees? ese es tu problema

Anko volteó la mirada al piso.Kakashi la volteó hacia el cielo. Tal vez no era la hora de notarlo pero... había una luna hermosa. Después dijo para el mismo (bueno, al menos eso creía el):

- Un accidente que fue disfrutado...

Anko volteó a verlo rápidamente con una mirada de asombro. Después le preguntó:

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Este... ¿yo? nada...

Hubo un silencio. Ambos se quedaron sin comentarios ¡ni siquiera para discutir entre ellos! Las caras de ambos tomaron un leve y casi invisible a la vista color rojo. Pero cuando al fin Anko se decidió a hablar, dijo:

-Bueno, ya me voy a mi casa - así que dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar. Pero instantáneamente se dio cuenta de que... Kakashi la empezó a seguir.

-¿Qué haces?

-Nada, nada...

Anko trató de ignorarlo. Pero este continúo siguiéndola. Era como un perrito de aquellos que te siguen cuando los tratas bien. Pero a Anko no le gustaban mucho los perros.

-Ya deja de hacer eso

-¿Qué?

-¡Deja de seguirme! Vete a casa.

-¿Esa es una orden?

-¡Si¡así que largo!

-No...

¿Había escuchado bien? a Anko no le gustaba que la desobedecieran, eso la ponía de malas y peor aún con lo que había pasado esa noche. Estaba a punto de estallar, pero se contuvo.

-Esta bien. Haz lo que quieras. - y Anko siguió caminando. Y Kakashi seguía detrás de ella.

-Ok, entonces ¿puedo ir a pasar la noche a tu casa?

-¿Como ¿pasar la noche en mi casa? - pensó Anko. ¿Acaso esa pregunta era el sinónimo de "puedo ir a mover las sábanas contigo"? ante esta, Anko lo miro fijamente para después agregar:

-Debes estar desesperado- e inconsientemente pero con voz alta dijo - Sólo falta que _aún_ sigas siendo virgen-.

Ouch. Al escuchar esto Kakashi se puso completamente rojo y no supo que contestar. Anko se sorprendió al ver dicha reacción, pues sólo había lanzado esa afirmación al aire, aunque no esperaba ninguna respuesta y menos una reacción como esa.

Entonces... ¿era cierto? pero si Kakashi se veía como todo un experto en el 'arte de la sensualidad' y ahora salía con eso. Anko volvió a preguntar:

-¿Lo eres?-

Pero no había respuesta alguna. Cuando al fin Kakashi movió la boca para hablar dijo:

-Al menos no me acuesto con la primera persona que veo.

Este comentario hizo que a Anko se le subiera la sangre a la cabeza de coraje y lo único que pudo contestar para defenderse fue:

-Yo no hago eso - y trato de tranquilizarse antes de explotar.

-¿Ah no? entonces de seguro... nunca haz hecho el amor, ya sabes, dicen que 'perro que ladra no muerde'.

Inmediatamente Anko volteo a ver con unos ojos de furia a Kakashi. Levantando su mano para señalarlo y con unos enormes gritos dijo:

-¡Eso a ti no te importa! además... ¡tu que sabes!

-¡Pues al menos yo se más que tu!

-¡Eso quisieras!

-¡Ja¡Te apuesto que yo podría tener al mejor hombre a mis pies cuando yo quisiera!

-¿Tu? de seguro no atrapas ni un resfriado

-Ay si, mira quien habla ¡al que al único que tiene es a su perro!

Kakashi se enfureció mucho con el comentario de Anko (¡¿Cómo se atreve a meterse con Pakkun?!) y dijo:

-Pues yo también puedo tener a cualquier mujer que yo quiera!

-¿Quieres apostar?

¿Una apuesta? como es que las cosas habían llegado a ese punto. Parecían don chiquillos peleándose. Pero Kakashi estaba tan enojado que eso no le importó.

-Esta bien- dijo Kakashi- vamos a hacer una pequeña apuesta. El primero que logre tener una pareja, gana-

Anko lo pensó. La apuesta era algo tonta pero...

-¿Y qué va a ganar?

-No se...

-¡Ya se! que tal si el que pierda... será el esclavo del otro por un día, ju ju.

Kakashi se asustó. No podía ser el esclavo de Anko por un día ¡Qué cosas le pondría a hacer ¡Seria el mismo infierno! Pero... ¿Y si el ganaba? Mmm...

-¡Está bien! acepto la apuesta.

-Muy bien, entonces comenzaremos mañana, y prepárate porque ya necesitaba a alguien que fuera mi secretaria- dijo Anko.

-Pues la vas a tener que seguir buscando porque tú vas a tener que ocuparte de mis asuntos.

-Eso lo vamos a ver.

-Lo mismo digo.

Ambos dieron media vuelta y desaparecieron en un instante bajo unas nubes de humo.  
Había empezado una competencia para ver quien era el mejor en cuanto a cuestiones de amor, cada uno tenía que utilizar todos sus métodos para conquistar a aquella persona del sexo opuesto y hacer que cayera rendida a sus pies.

¿Y quien ganará¡Habrá que verlo!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¡Hola! Lamento haberme tardado en poner el tercer capitulo, la verdad es que no había tenido tiempo con la escuela y otros asuntos personales. Pero bueno, aquí está ya - de hecho es el más extenso hasta ahora porque cuando lo estaba escribiendo me emocione jeje- n.n  
En fin, espero que les guste y no se les olvide dejar reviews para seguir inspirándome ya que **¡Sin el lector el escritor no es nada!**

Dewa Matta!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Empieza la apuesta

¡¡Aqui traigo el nuevo capitulo!! Espero que les guste, y las explicaciones de la demora estan al final n.nu

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CAPITULO 4

Era una hermosa mañana en Konoha, el cielo estaba azul, los pájaros cantaban y los rayos de sol se podian observar en toda la villa.

Kakashi se encontraba acostado en su cama. A pesar de todo lo bello del dia se encontraba de un pésimo humor, pues no habia podido dormir en toda la noche ya que se la había pasado pensando en lo que acababa de hacer. Y en su mente se repetia la voz de Anko y la apuesta que había hecho con ella.

-¡Mierda¡¿Cómo pude haber hecho una apuesta tan estúpida ¡¿En que estaba pensando?!Qué voy a hacer¡ Si llego a perder voy a tener que ser el esclavo de la loca de Anko por un dia! No, no, no puede pasar eso ¡No!

Durante toda la mañana Kakashi se la paso atormentandose con eso. En cada una de sus rutinas matutinas penso y penso en como haría para conseguirse una mujer con la que estuviese dispuesto a llevar alguna relación sentimental y como haría para conquistarla. Pero a pesar de darle tantas vueltas al asunto aún no se le ocurria alguien.

Después llego la hora de ir a trabajar asi que salió de su casa, cerro su puerta con llave y la guardo en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Y mientras caminaba por los pasillos exteriores de aquellos departamentos con su libro "Icha Icha Paradise" en mano, pero no lo estaba leyendo ya que su mente se encontraba muy lejos de ahi pensando una y otra vez lo pasado.

Justamente cuando estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras escucho una voz ya conocida y muy peculiar...

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Como que ya volviste a subir la renta?! ¡Estas loca!

Cuando volteo la cabeza hacia la habitacion de la encargada de aquellos departamentos no podia creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

-Ya, ademas de que te preocupas, te doy muchas facilidades para pagarla y de todas maneras siempre la andas pagando despues del dia ¬¬ -contesto la encargada.

Y antes de que la otra chica pudiese contestarle algo, se escucho:

-¡¿ANKO MITARASHI?! !!

Anko volteo hacia la voz. Ahi estaba Kakashi muy exaltado señalandola con su dedo y con una cara de espanto.

-¿P-Pero t-tu q-que estas haciendo aqui? -dijo kakashi con su cara de asombro.

-¿Kakashi? -contesto Anko la cual solo se dedico a mirarlo.

-¿No me digas que me seguiste anoche? ¿Que pasa? ¡Contestame!!

-¿Seguirte? ¿A ti? De que estas hablando?

-Oh ya veo que se conocen -pregunto la encargada-

-¿U-Usted la conoce? ¿P-Pero como?- dijo Kakashi

-Claro que si, Anko-san vive en el departamento 12 en la parte de arriba del edificio- contesto amablemente la encargada.

-¿¿QUEEEEEE?- grito Kakashi quien aun no podia creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿Y... el tambien vive aqui? - pregunto Anko.

-Asi es. Kakashi-san vive en el depto. 4 en la planta baja- le respondio la encargada.

-¿¿QUEEEEEE?- también grito Anko con sorpresa.

-_No puedo creerlo!_ -penso kakashi- _¡Anko y yo vivimos en el mismo edificio y yo no me habia dado cuenta antes! ¿Como fue que paso esto? ¿Desde cuando? - _y con un poco mas de calma le pregunto a Anko -¿Y como rayos es que nunca te habia visto por aqui? Llevo viviendo aqui mas de 5 años y nunca te habia visto-

-Ah! pues supongo que es porque yo salgo muy temprano de casa diario- le dijo Anko -no como otros ¬¬

-Si, y por lo general Kakashi-san sale ya un poco mas tarde de casa -agrego la encargada mientras Kakashi la veia con una mirada de enojo por el comentario y una cara de "me esta haciendo quedar mal".

-Ah... eso explica porque siempre llega tarde a todo ¬¬ -comento Anko.

Kakashi ya no le respondio nada, solamente dio media vuelta y empezo a dar unos pasos, pero antes de irse se volteo a la encargada del edificio y le dijo:

-Nos vemos.

Y se fue. Anko se puso bastante molesta pues Kakashi la habia ignorado totalmente y ni siquiera se habia despedido de ella. Una vez que se le paso un poco el coraje, y antes de irse también le dijo a la encargada:

-Ya me voy, prometo pagarte la renta mañana

-Sí descuide, sino ya se que puedo cobrarle a Kakashi-san ¿no?

-¿Porque dices eso? - le pregunto Anko.

-No se, supongo que cuando Kakashi-san le vio, me parecio que puso una cara de mucha felicidad, creo que le alegra que usted viva aqui -contesto la chica

-¿Y tu como puedes decir eso? Si ni siquiera se le ve el rostro ¬¬

-Creo que fue una sensacion, ustedes son amigos ¿verdad?

-No ¬¬ y ya me voy porque se me hace tarde

-¿No? Yo pensaba que...

Antes de que la encargada puediese terminar la frase Anko desaparecio en una nube de humo dejandola con la intriga.

Mientras tanto Kakashi se encontraba caminando hacia el lugar donde siempre veia a su equipo para esperar la proxima mision, pero antes de llegar ahi se encontro con uno de sus amigos.

-¡Hola Kakashi! ¿que haciendo? -pregunto la voz masculina.

-¿Gai? ¿Tu que estas haciendo?

-Ah... ¿de mal humor? ¿No me digas que sigues enojado por lo que paso ayer? ya, tranquilo...

-Ya dejame en paz -le contesto mientras seguia caminando.

-Lo siento, nunca pense que Anko estaria detras de ti y que despues pasaria...

-¡Ya! ¡No me lo recuerdes!- y mientras decia eso las mejillas del Jounin se tornaron rojas al recordar lo ocurrido.

-¡Pero bien que lo disfrutaste! ¿Oh no?- le insistia Gai.

Kakashi cerro su libro fuertemente para despues volver a decirle a Gai:

-En serio que no quiero hablar de eso ahora

Gai lo miro. Observo que eterno rival se encontraba de mal humor y se ponia mas enojado cuando le hablaba de esa kunoichi, la tal Anko, que ellos ya habian conocido en los examenes chunin pero que hasta ahora al peliplateado se le habia despertado un extraño sentimiento por esta.

-Bueno, solamente venia a decirte que Tsnade-sama te esta buscando- le dijo este.

-¿Hokage-sama? ¿Y para que quiere verme? -le pregunto con curiosidad

-No lo se, solamente me dijo que fueras a su oficina

-Gracias, ire ahora mismo- contesto Kakashi

-Seguro, bueno nos vemos yo tambien tengo otros asuntos importantes que hacer, ya sabes como es la vida de un Jounin- le dijo Gai.

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?

* * *

Al poco rato Kakashi ya se encontraba en la oficina de la Godaime. Ella le estaba dando un regaño y un discurso acerca de la puntualidad y de la falta de respeto que representa el hacer esperar a una dama, pero el tenia su mente en otra cosa, sin escuchas esas palabras.

Entre eso Kakashi recordo lo de la apuesta que habia hecho la noche anterior con Anko acerca de conquistar a alguien, y magicamente una idea paso por su mente: Tsnade.  
La hokage era una mujer muy hermosa, buen cuerpo, mucho poder, era perfecta para despertar celos... ¡no! digo, para la apuesta.  
Kakashi le daba vueltas a su cabeza con esa extraña idea, mientras ella no paraba de hablar de la puntualidad, este estaba pensando como podria decirle o insinuarle algo de "eso" asi que se espero para que la rubia terminase de hablar, aunque tuvo que esperar mucho rato para eso, pero ya cuando al fin no salieron más palabras de su boca y antes de decirle a Kakashi por lo que lo habia mandado llamar, el comento con una voz de seduccion (o algo por el estilo):

-Hokage-sama, el dia de hoy usted se ve muy bien...

Un silencio. Tsnade se ruborizo un poco, y antes de que dijera algo, Kakashi le dijo:

-Me estaba preguntando si usted estaría muy ocupada el dia de hoy... y si no pues... pues... pues... cof cof y-yo... cof

A Kakashi no le salian las palabras, habia algo que le impedia preguntarle a la quinta si queria salir con el, y por mas que lo intento su voz no reaccionaba y no decia ninguna palabra, pero este silencio se rompio cuando al fin la Gdaime empezo a reirse con unas enormes carcajadas y le dijo a Kakashi:

-Ah como me haz hecho reir, ja ja bueno, ahora si, voy a decirte ja ja la razon por la cual te mande llamar ja ja, quiero que le entregues estas ja ja carpetas a Sakura cuando la veas hoy son para su... ja ja entrenamiento jaja.

La hokage no podia parar de reir. Al parecer habia tomado las palabras de Kakashi como un juego sin importancia que la habian puesto de muy buen humor. Despues de su fracaso evidente con Tsnade Kakashi salio de la oficina un poco frustrado y pensativo -_¿Porque no pudo pedirle una cita? ¿Que le paso en ese momento? -_Y otras mas _-¿Como le estara yendo a Anko en estos momentos? ¿ya habra pescado algo?-_ Eran cosas que no podian salir de su cabeza.

Cuando iba saliendo de aquella oficina y al dar la vuelta por los pasillos otra vez se encontro una nueva oportunidad, una joven de cabello negro que traia en sus brazos un pequeño cerdito...

_Continuará..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno, aqui esta despues de mil años el capitulo 4 lamento la enooorme demora pero una serie de percanses pasaron por mi vida que me quitaron las ganas de escribir T.T pero lo bueno es que ya me recupere :D, ademas que no me gustaria dejar esto sin final como he visto que les pasa a otros T.T como me hicieron ver! en fin, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y gracias por su apoyo en los reviews, se siente muy bonito leer lo que me escriben TvT snif en fin, muchas gracias de nuevo, y ahora si tratare de subir dentro de 3 o 4 dias el otro capitulo, ya veran jeje n.n

Gracias otra vez ¡Ah! y no se les olvide dejar regaños digo, reviews jeje n.n

Dewa matta!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. ¡Que día!

Hola!! como lo prometido es deuda pues aqui traigo la quinta parte del capitulo y espero que les guste n.n

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CAPITULO 5

Kakashi acababa de salir de la oficina de la hokage cuando en el pasillo se encontro a Shizune.

Y no solo a ella. Otra oportunidad mas para demostrarle a Anko de lo que era capaz de hacer.

-Buenos dias Kakashi-sempai- le saludo la joven quien en sus brazos traia a su fiel compañero, su cerdito Tonton

-Buenos dias Shizune- contesto Kakashi

-¿Acaba usted de salir de la oficina de Tsnade-sama?- le pregunto la joven.

-S-si, asi es- volvio a contestarle el peliplateado recordando lo que acababa de pasar.

-Ya veo, espero que no hayan peleado, pues esta mañana Tsande-sama se encuentra de un terrible humor y...

-No se preocupe, ahorita que sali ella estaba muy feliz, e incluso se estaba riendo- le dijo Kakashi con algo de verguenza ante su situación.

-¿De verdad? No puedo creerlo, si cuando yo sali de la oficina estaba muy enojada quejandose de sus deudas, digo, sus asuntos- contestó asombrada Shizune -creo que el que usted la fuera a ver la puso de muy buen humor-.

-S-si debe ser eso...

Justamente mientras ellos platicaban y por azares del destino, al lado, paso una joven de cabellos violetas que también se dirigia a la oficina de la hokage. Kakashi no pudo evitar voltear y rápidamente se percato de quien era. La causante de sus problemas en ese momento: Anko Mitarashi.

Anko miró a Kakashi por unos cuantos segundos. Al percatarse de que el ninja copia se encontraba acompañado de Shizune, fue como si le hubiesen prendido fuego a una bomba. Anko se puso muy molesta, asi que se acerco a ellos para ver que era de lo que estaban platicando.

-¡Hola hola! ¿que están haciendo?- les pregunto con curiosidad y una cara de molestia.

-¡Hola, hola Anko-san! estaba platicando aqui con Kakashi-sempai acerca de...

En eso una voz los interrumpio. Era uno de los asistentes de Tsnade, Kotetsu.

-Shizune-san! ¿podria venir un momento por favor? -le pregunto Kotetsu

-¡Ah claro! -contesto Shizune- ahora vuelvo.

Mientras Shizune fue con el asistente, Anko volteó a ver a Kakashi y este a su vez volteó para otro lado haciendose el que no sabia nada. Entonces Anko lo tomo del chaleco y despues con un bruzco movimiento le dijo en voz baja:

-Ya se lo que te traes con Shizune -le dijo- pero recuerda que no puedes obligar a la gente a que se enamore asi de fácil

-Ahh... dime algo, ¿Tu que tal vas?- le contesto Kakashi con una voz burlona.

En ese momento Anko lo solto. Volteó a verlo con una cara de coraje, y después de esto agacho la mirada. Kakashi al ver la reacción que tuvo le dijo:

-Ya veo, al parecer aun nada.

-¡Callate! Yo... yo... ¡Ni siquiera te voy a contestar!

Kakashi seguia observando a Anko. Realmente se veia linda asi enojada como estaba en ese momento.

-Anko yo... um... etto... escucha, yo queria decirte algo desde la mañana...

_¿A mi? - se pregunto Anko- ¿Y ese cambio de actitud a que se debe?_ - penso para después contestarle a Kakashi con intriga:

-¿Qué? ¿Q-Que quieres decirme?

-Bueno, yo...

En ese momento sintió unas mariposas en el estomago, hacia abajo para que la kunoichi no notase esto. Anko lo miraba con como esperando una noticia agradable que saliera de los labios del peliplateado.

Al no tener respuesta a la pregunta y con la enorme duda que le habia sembrado le volvió a preguntar al shinobi, pero esta vez con algo de nerviosismo

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Q-Que es lo que me quieres preguntar?

-Pues... mira, yo... -trago un poco de saliva- y-yo.. -suspiro, y después de esto Kakashi se decidio a hablar. Pero las palabras que salieron de su boca no eran las que Anko esperaba...

-Queria preguntarte si la apuesta sigue en pie -le contesto cambiando totalmente el ambiente que se habia hecho antes.

Silencio. Anko sintió cmo si un valde de agua fria le hubiese caido encima. Volteó rapidamente la mirada hacia abajo con un aire de desepción. Cerro su puño con mucho coraje y después se volteó otra vez al shinobi con una mirada triste y con coraje a la vez para después gritarle delante de todos los que se encontraban ahi presentes:

-¡¡ERES UN IDIOTA!!- y después de decir esto se fue caminando rápidamente hacia la oficina de la Hokage sin mirar hacia atras y más furiosa que nunca.

Kakashi solamente se quedo ahi parado sin decirle nada.

_-¿Qué? ¿Ahora que hice_?- penso -_De verdad que a veces pienso que esa mujer esta loca, mira que gritarme delante de estas personas... creo que ya le gusto hacerme quedar mal en público, y lo peor es que ni siquiera respondio mi pregunta_ -suspiro- _ah... supongo que eso es un "si, aun sige esta mierda de apuesta"_

-Kakashi-sempai ¿Esta usted bien? ¿Pero que ha pasado? ¿Porque se enojo Anko-san? ¿Acaso han peleado?- le pregunto Shizune

-N-No, descuida, no paso nada.

-¡Ah! que bueno porque ya me habia preocupado por ustedes- le contesto inocentemente la joven.

Kakashi otra vez recordo lo de la apuesta, y como ya lo habia tenido planeado antes, intentaría tener una oportunidad con Shizune, ya que, despues de todo ella era muy linda.  
Así que con un poco de valentía y nerviosismo a la vez, comento:

-S-shizune-san...

-¿Si? ¿Qué ocurre Kakashi-sempai?

-Etto... yo...

Después de decir eso volvió a pasar lo mismo que con la hokage. Las ideas estaban en su mente y ahí se quedaban, pues por mas que abrió la boca no pudo ni siquiera convertirlas en palabras.

-¿Kakashi-sempai? ¿Esta usted bien?- le pregunto Shizune con preocupación al ver que su sempai estaba ahi parado sin decir nada, como si lo hubieran congelado -¿Kakashi-sempai? -volvió a preguntarle.

-L-lo siento, pero debo irme... ¡La veo luego!

-¡Kakashi sempai!- le grito la joven, pero este ya no hizo caso y se fue del lugar lo más rápido posible. Otro intento fallido.

Mientras iba caminando por las calles de Konoha, Kakashi se encontraba hundido en sus pensamientos. _-¿Qué me pasa el día de hoy? ¿Porque cuando intento hablar con una mujer se burla o se enoja? Quizás ya perdi la práctica de estas cosas después de tantos años... estúpido libro de "Icha Icha" ¡sus estúpidas tácticas para ligar no sirven para nada! Esto es una mierda..._

Y así siguio atormentandose con sus pensamientos hasta llegar al lugar donde su equipo lo esperaba todas las mañanas. El campo de entrenamiento.

-¡Kakashi-sensei llegas tarde de nuevo!- dijo la voz de un joven rubio, de ojos azules que se encontraba muy molesto debido a la larga espera que su maestro le habia causado.

-Es cierto, ya me tenía preocupada, creo que hoy se tardó más de lo habitual ¿Le paso algo malo?- le pregunto la voz de una pelirosa que se encontraba al lado del ojiazul.

-Naruto, Sakura, lamento haberlos hecho esperar pero como verán hoy me perdi en el largo sendero de mi mente- les dijo Kakashi con la ironía que siempre lo acompañaba, a pesar de los malos ratos.

-Jaja que gracioso ¬¬ -le respondió Naruto- ¡He hestado esperando toda el dia por esto! ¡Asi que mas le vale que el dia de hoy tengamos una buena misión que si valga la pena!

-No, nada Sakura y em... Naruto... -dijo Kakashi ahora con voz de fastidio- escucha, el día de hoy no me encuentro de buen humor... tan mal estoy que ni siquiera recorde en pedirle una misión a la Hokage...

-¿¡QUÉ!?- grito Naruto

-A ver chicos, debido a que no hay misiones para el equipo el día de hoy pues... pueden tomarse el reto del dia libre-

-¿Eh? ¿Porque? -le preguntaron ambos jóvenes

-Es que hoy no me siento de humor -contesto Kakashi - ademas que por la mañana me he ido a ver a la Hokage y se me olvido preguntarle de la misión del dia- dijo con un tono de fastidio.

-Kakashi-sensei tu siempre andas en la luna- le comento Sakura en tono de burla

-¡Osea que me he estado esperando todo el rato para que al final no haya ninguna misión! ¡ES UNA BROMA!- gritó Naruo con un tono fuerte, ya que estaba muy enojado.

-Ya,ya miren, para que no halla problemas les invito ramen ¿si?-tratando de converserlos

-Kakashi-sensei! Sakura-chan! ¿Que están esperando? - les grito Naruto que después de oir lo que su sensei le dijo instantaneamente ya se encontraba a mitad del camino de Ichiraku ramen.

-Naruto... al menos ten un poco de orgullo ¬¬U- le dijo Sakura pero este no escucho pues ya se encontraba demasiado lejos.

-_Ah... que día he tenido hoy... ahora tendré que invitarles la comida_ -pensó Kakashi-_ a Naruto y a Sakura... Sakura... Sakura... ¡Sakura!_

_Continuará..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Si!! al fin el quinto capitulo! bueno, este no me tarde tanto en ponerlo aunque prometi q estaria en 3 o 4 dias después del cuarto pero, ya ven q a mi los dias me duran mucho n.nU  
bueno, espero q les haya gustado y no se les olvide dejar reviews n.n

Bueno, los veré en el 6to (Ya en el sexto TvT) y ya me voy pq ando a la carrera :S

Dewa matta!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. ¡Me rindo!

¡Ahora si llegamos al capitulo seis

¡Ahora si llegamos al capitulo seis! Bueno, sin más ni más aquí se los dejo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CAPITULO 6

Llego a Ichiraku ramen el equipo 7. Naruto que se encontraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por la comida que le estaban a punto de invitar, rápidamente cogio uno de los bancos que se encontraban solos y no dudo ni un segundo en gritar:

-¡Venga Viejo! ¡Prepárame una ramen especial con todo que hoy me la invitan!

-Naruto, guarda silencio que me espantas a la clientela- le contestó este.

-Bueno pero date prisa que me muero de hambre- y al decir esto Naruto tomo unos palillos que se encontraban al lado y se coloco para ver como preparaban su sopa, la cual en ese momento soltaba un olor delicioso que al chico tenia encantado. Sakura se limito a pedir una ramen sencilla pues al parecer no tenia demasiada hambre y le daba algo de pena abusar de la generosidad de su sensei.

Mientras tanto Kakashi no podía dejar de pensar en la apuesta y pensando en sus fracasos pasados y en como haría para tener éxito la siguiente vez. Y también su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas imaginando cual seria su próxima jugada y con que persona lo intentaría esta vez... pero de alguna u otra manera una personita le llegaba a la mente...

-_Sakura..._ -pensó- _¡No! ¿Qué rayos me pasa? ¿Como se me puede ocurrir semejante idiotez? ¡Si ella es muchos años menor que yo! ¡Además es mi alumna! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Jamás le haría algo como eso! _-Y antes de que siguiera atormentándose con sus problemas, escucho una voz femenina que le decía:

-¿Kakashi-sensei? ¿Esta usted bien? lo noto algo consternado... ¿Le ocurre algo?-le pregunto su alumna con un tanto de preocupación al ver de conflicto que tenia su sensei.

-¡Ah! Este... no, nada, estoy bien no te preocupes... - le contesto este, aunque esto no convenció mucho a la chica, la cual le parecía todo lo contrario.

-Bueno, si usted lo dice...- Y cuando la medic-ninja termino de decir esto, se dispuso a comer su tazón de ramen que le acababan de entregar mientras hablaba con su maestro.

Kakashi por el contrario estaba demasiado estremecido para pensar siquiera en probar bocado alguno, no podía concentrarse, todo lo que su mente pensaba era la manera de como ganarle a Anko la estúpida apuesta que había hecho en un momento no muy cuerdo.

-_A este paso voy a acabar siendo el esclavo de esa loca... ¿Que tal le estará llendo a ella? ¡No puede ser! Si pierdo, ¿que tipo de cosas me pondría a hacer? No, ¡No!... ¡Definitivamente no puedo perder!_ - y decididamente volteo a ver a la pelirosa, la cual le soplaba delicadamente a sus fideos que se encontraban demasiado calientes para su gusto. En ese momento Kakashi se decidió a hablar

-Sa-Sakura... - dijo titubeando y no tan seguro de lo que iba a decir.

-¿Qué sucede?- le contesto la chica, en el momento que volteó a ver a su sensei.

-B-Bueno... y-yo... quiero preguntarte algo...

-¿Si? Dígame sensei...

-Etto... y-yo... -trago un poco de saliva y justo cuando se disponía a hablar, una voz lo interrumpió.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! ya termine mi tazón ¿Puedo pedir otro?- le pregunto Naruto quien no se daba por enterado de la plática que su maestro tenia en esos momentos con Sakura.

Kakashi se quedo congelado. ¡¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer?! ¿Acaso iba a coquetearle a su alumna, a la cual estimaba y definitivamente era demasiados años más joven que el?! Gracias a dios, el hambre de Naruto por primera vez hacia algo bueno.

-Si, si... Naruto -suspiró- puedes pedir otro tazón...

-¡Muchas gracias!! -y se apresuro rápido a hacerlo sin dudar.

Sakura no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Por lo general Kakashi era tan tacaño que era difícil de creer que Naruto lo hubiese convencido de que le invitara otro tazón y este le hubiese contestado tan tranquilamente sin refuñar. Así que al ver lo sucedido, ella fue la que le dijo a su maestro:

-¿Y que era lo que me iba a preguntar sensei?

Y al escuchar esto Kakashi dio un pequeño brinco de su silla, como si le hubiese dado un susto, -_Nada olvídalo, no pienso hacerme fama de asalta cunas_- pensó en su mente -_no puedo creerlo como se me fue a ocurrir_- y después aclarar sus ideas, le contesto:

-Ah... que... ¿no quieres otro tazón tu también?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirle.

-No, muchas gracias, así esta bien - le sonrió la joven inocentemente sin conocer las verdaderas intenciones de su maestro.

-Esta bien, pero te lo pierdes -le dijo- en la cara de Naruto puedo ver que esa sopa está realmente deliciosa.

Ambos rieron. Naruto al escuchar esto lo único que hizo fue poner una cara de puchero, obviamente no iba a discutir con su maestro que lo había invitado a comer (al menos una vez al año) tal vez otro día.

Y fue así como terminó la tarde con un Naruto lleno de ramen y un Kakashi con la cartera vacía. Pero a pesar de eso el motivo de su angustia no era ese sino no haber logrado nada por ese día, pero a la vez también se sentía algo aliviado, pues al fin se había dado cuenta del problema (por llamarlo así) que explicaba porque sencillamente no podía decirle a ninguna mujer que si quería salir con el. No eran nervios, ni mucho menos inexperiencia (obviamente que no) ni tampoco era arrogancia, ni... bueno, no era nada de eso. Sencillamente era una cosa.

-No puedo jugar con ellas -suspiro- definitivamente que no puedo, seria peor que escoria si lo hiciera -otro suspiro- no soy nadie para utilizar a otros por una apuesta estúpida, creo que lo mejor seria... re... rendirme...

A pesar de todo la idea de rendirse y quedar como un perdedor frente a Anko no era del todo buena, pero Kakashi prefería hacer esto a jugar con los sentimientos de otros. Después de que asimilo la idea se dispuso a ir donde la chica a asumir su derrota, y fue asu como marcho en busca de ella.

Primero fue a su oficina, pero rápidamente se percato de que ella no se encontraba ahí en ese momento pues el lugar se encontraba sumido en una calma que hacia más que obvio que ahí no estaba la kunoichi.

Después se decidió a buscarla al restaurante de Dango, pero este se encontraba cerrado ese día, así que ahora ya no sabía en donde más buscarla.

-¿Donde se metió esa mujer? Cuando no la quiero ver me la encuentro en cada esquina, y ahora que si quiero no la veo por ningún lado.

En ese momento dio la media vuelta, colocó las manos en sus bolsillos y justo cuando se disponía a marcharse escucho la voz que tanto buscaba:

-¡HATAKE KAKASHI! -gritó con su tono fuerte de voz la chica del cabello violeta, mientras corría para el encuentro de este.

Al escuchar la voz de esta Kakashi se alegró un poco y a la vez se puso algo nervioso, debido a lo que venía.

-¡Mitarashi! Que bueno que te veo- le contesto el copyninja.

-Creo que por primera vez pensamos lo mismo- le respondió- necesito decirte algo importante...-dijo con la voz algo titubeante.

-No, espera, yo también necesito decirte algo... -pensando-_ seguramente ya vienes a alardear de tus conquistas ¿verdad?- _pensó_._

-¡No! ¡Yo quiero hablar primero! -lo interrumpió Anko como si fuese cuestión de vida o muerte lo que le iba a decir.

-Pero...

-¡Cállate que yo quiero hablar primero!- le gritó esta que ahora se encontraba molesta.

-Esta bien, esta bien, habla tu primero- contestó Kakashi con un tono de fastidio, pues la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de pelear en ese momento.

-Muy bien... -suspiro- y-yo... tengo algo que decirte con respecto a la apuesta- y mientras decía esto su voz se escuchaba algo tajante- bueno... yo...

Mientras Anko se decidía a hablar Kakashi solamente se limitaba a verla -_¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir? Habla ya_ -pensó- _Mierda, a la luz de la luna se ve aun más hermosa de lo que es... ¡Ah! ¡Como se me ocurre en estos momentos!..._

Y antes de que siguiese dándole vueltas a Anko con la mirada y alejar su mente de lo que estaba pasando por observarla a ella, sin esperárselo ni nada, fue cuando escucho las palabras que le cayeron como un balde de agua:

-¡Esta bien Kakashi! ¡Me rindo!

_Continuará..._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buenas ¿como están todos? ahora si vengo a traerles la sexta parte (muy breve por cierto) del fic que espero que les haya gustado (valla siempre tengo esperanza xD) y bueno, también le vengo a dar las gracias por sus reviews que la verdad al leerlos me pongo muy feliz pues veo que les preocupa esta loca historia, y aun cuando no los respondo todos (lo siento!! T.T) créanme que si tomo muchas de sus opiniones en cuenta, de hecho me impresione al ver que la mayoría cree que Kakashi es un pervertido con malas intenciones xD (a mi en lo personal no se me hace tanto digo, ¿hay peores no XD?)  
Y bueno, después de estás pocas palabras me despido y los veré en el próximo capitulo n.n

Dewa matta!


End file.
